Super Natural Zoo
by ICreateWolf13
Summary: Hello, this is Super Natural Hunter Jo speaking how may i help you? I am a hunter, tracking down Super Natural Beasts from the smallest to the largest, i own a small zoo where i keep all my creatures, visit if you dare!


**The long known river dog almost never to be seen by real eyes has now been tracked down and will be captured by me and two of my closest friends and placed in the Super Natural Zoo to be studied and amaze any who come by to see what was said to not exsist. Enjoy :)**

My phone began to ring, I ignored it for about a minute before finaly getting annoyed, i picked it up and answered. Hello, this is Super Natural Investigator Jo speaking. I said into the phone while looking at the clock. _**Two in the morning! **_I thought. _**This had better be important! **_Oh my goodness, i apologise if i woke you up,we have Supa Natural accurence that needs to be delt with. The woman on the other end replied into the phone. A frown formed on my face._** Psht! Yes you did!**_ No, you didnt, i get calls like this all the time. I lied. What kind of creature are we dealing with? i asked.

I called my two helpers, Haley and Torren, using my talkie. I have a fair tan and chocolate brown eyes, my hair is a short black punk cut that i often spike out with gel, torren is almost pale and has redish brown hair that goes to her shoulders and hazel eyes, Haley has a fair tan and has light brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders and brown eyes. Hey guys, the hunt has begun, get your tranquilizer's packed and your equipment and mount up, ill meet you at the barn.

We all lived on bought land, our houses were lined up side by side and we had a barn across from our homes where we kept our horses. Behind our homes we had large vast land, habitats were spread every where. I got up and got into my uniform, mainly apple bottom jeans, a white sleeveless shirt with a red long sleeved vest over it. Once i got my uniform on a gathered my things and head to the back area. I walked up to one of the habitats and flipped the sign on the gate of one.

The habitat was a small river, it had all types of fish and in the middle of the habitat was a small island with a cave. I then ran out front and to the barn with my bags, my friends were tieing their bags to their saddled up horses, i was about to walk into the barn to saddle my horse up but was stopped. Hey nitwit, i already got your horse ready! Haley called out to me as she was getting on her horse. I turned to her. Oh hush, i knew that. I replied. Torren hopped onto her horse as well. Of course you did jordan, of course you did. she said mockingly.

We all finished packing our stuff onto our horses and set out to our destination. We were in search of the river beast Ahuitzotl. An Ahuitzotl is known mainly for the hand at the end of its tail, it looks like a dobreman with empty eye sockets, well not empty but pitch black, they have small paws and a long leapord like tail, the Ahuitzotl is a light whiteish blue color, the hand at the end was human and was used to lure and drag its prey to its death, or it will make small baby like whining sounds to lure as well. It awaits in the river for fishers who dare to steal the fish from the lake it lives in, the victims will often be found missing eyes, nails and teeth, for the diet is mostly crunchy items.

About an hour and a half later, we arived at the small town where the call came from and hitched our horses in front of the inn and walked in. A short mexican woman rushed up to us. Are you Supa Natural? she asked in her toned accent. Yes we are, are you Aldonza Hena? i asked. Yes, i am she. May i get you anything to drink or eat? she asked kindly. No thank you. we replied. A man walked in from the back with a basket of eggs. Aldonza, who are these people? he asked. She looked at him as if he had just burped at the table. These are Supa Natural, here to help us rid river demon! he raised his brows. But they are just kids! They not right ones! he answered back.

Torren stormed up to him. Mister, we are fifteen years of age and know pretty much everything about super natural crap! Would you prefer a professonal myth hunter to deal with this, or a police man who has absolutely no idea what hes up against?! she asked angrily pointing a finger in his face. He put his hands up in front of him as if giving in. Just saying. he replied rudely. Jose go way! Aldonza shooed at him. He left the room. You no listen to him, he an idiot! she said getting louder near the end so he could hear her. We all laughed as we heard him holler something in spanish back at her.

So where have the Ahuitzotl mostly been spotted? I asked her as we all sat at the table. It mostly seen down at the docks where we fish. she answered. Do you know how many there are? haley asked. She shot her eyes to the roof and began to think of all the sightings. So far only two be here. We nodded and stood up walking outside to get our stuff. A tall boy about the same age as us was waiting outside by the horses along with a younger girl and boy, about eight or nine years of age. Hey, im Leo, this is my little sister Hannah and my brother Windle, we will help you with anything needed. Leo seemed like one of those people who were always happy and helpful, his siblings were rather shy.

We began to unpack our stuff. So how old are you? he asked us. Were fifteen. torren replied thinking he was going to say somthing about it like Jose did. Cool, so your here to kill the river hound right? he asked. Haley looked at him. No, actually we capture them and bring them home for all to see. he seemed quite puzzled. What have you captured so far? torren spoke without looking. Rats! We've never had a chance to go after anything until now, so we practice with coyotes. She was hoping they wouldnt ask that question. I could help you get them, ive almost caught one, but it got away, i needed a distraction.

You can help us with that if you would like, but for now were just going to settle in and track down the areas they spend most their time at. Leo nodded and took the horses to the barn with the help of his siblings. We walked back inside where Aldonza showed us all our rooms,we were aloud to stay free of charge due to the reason we were there. We all unpacked in our seperate rooms and settled in. I walked over to the dresser and took my vest off and placed it on the it. I glanced over to the bed, it looked really comfortable but i didnt want to sleep at the moment. But after an hour or so i gave in and fell over on the bed. It was much more softer and thick than i expected, but i ended up passing out with a pillow wrapped in my arms.

I woke up to knocking on my door, i looked at my phone for the time, it was twelve in the afternoon. Holy mother of mercy! I slept for seven hours! I shot up from the bed and nearly tripped over nothing trying to get to the door, i fell to the ground not relizing the sheets were tangled with my feet. I reached up from the ground and opened the door. Leo was standing there staring at me trying to hold in a laugh. He just let it out. Im sorry, its not everyday we get to see something like this! he said happily before walking in to help get my legs untangled. Its okay, i get laughed at alot. i replied back after we got my legs undone. He tossed the sheets back onto the bed. So your friends say that theyve found where one of the.. things are. I smiled at him. Theyre called Ahuitzotl, its hard to pronounce until you get used to it.

I grabbed my vest and tranquilizer and walked out the door with him. So did they leave or are they waiting? i asked. They left to make sure they didnt loose them. leo replied back. Good, thats good. i said as i pulled out a small screen. Whats that? he asked. Its a tracking device, we all have tracking devices on out vests, so if we loose eachother we know where to look. He nodded his head in understanding. I looked at the bleeping on the screen and turned facing the lake. I looked up and put it away and took off running towards the lake, leo seemed quite confused but he followed anyways. I found haley and torren hiding in some bushes looking at the lake. Hey guys, are they still there? Haley and torren looked at me nodding. I glanced down at them, they were just chilling by the water, one was eating the beak off a live chicken and the other was laying there.

I slowly crept a little closer pulling out my gun. I got about twelve feet away from them and took aim. A silent sound of wind was heard and a loud yiping sound soon after. I glanced over to where they were, one was swimming away and the other was limping away quickly. I put the gun away and pulled out a small sack. I ran after the creature catching up to it and quickly pulled the sack over its head. She stopped moving and shook her tail around violently trying to catch grip of me. Someone do me a favor and maybe perhaps, help me! I screamed while holding down her body. Leo ran over and carfully but quickly took hold of her tail. Torren came over with a needle with light orange fluid. She injected the needle into the beasts neck and let the fluids flow in.

The Ahuitzotl soon fell asleep. Whew! I never though we would actually catch one. Lets get her back to the inn so we can catch the other one. Leo lifted her up and easily carried her back to town. They all arrived in the inn and placed the Ahuitzotl on the table. Aldonza walked in and nearly dropped the plates she was holding.. Ms. Hena, do you have a small cage or something? haley asked. She didnt even need to speak, she led us out back where there was an empty chicken pen, the side were tall and the top was covered as well. I carried her in and placed her on a soft patch of dirt, i ramoved the sack and left the pen making sure it was secure. I turned to the group. Okay, now we just have to track down the male. I told them. Leo scratched his head like a moron. Wait, how can you tell what gender they are? I looked at him as if he were stupid. Well we sure dont need to look at their genitals! Ahuitzotl are easy to tell apart, the female are lighter in color while the male tend to be more of a darker shade. Leo nodded his head.

We all head inside and to our rooms for the night, haley and torren were in the rooms next to mine while leo was across from torren. I took off my vest and bottoms and switched into my awsome pj bottoms. I then without waiting fell over onto my bed.

_**I awoke in the middle of a large field, having no idea where i was, i sat up and looked around and spotted a couple of deer grazing and a couple of other small critters. I stood up and walked towards the nearby lake and glanced around seeing everything was peaceful, but that all changed as the water turned a dark shade of red along with the sky, everything had suddenly changed from beautiful to hell, i heard loud struggling sounds and turned over to my right. Torren and Haley were in the water as it changed to a storm, the water was churning and they were drowning, i tried to move but finding my feet were buried in deep mud, i turned over to my left to see leo on his back with the Ahuitzotl atop him, he was struggling to push him off but failed as he lunged at his face.**_

I woke up screaming loudly as i quickly sat up. I looked around, no blood filled lake, no one was around, just my room. I got up and ran rto the window, darkness, nothing, not even lights. My clock said five am, my door flung open and my friends ran in along with leo and Ms. Hena. Jordan what happened! torren asked in a rush. I looked at them all waiting for an answer. N-nothing, i saw a spider. i lied. Torren rolled her eyes. Jordan, we know your not afraid of spiders, now what happened? she asked. I sighed. It was just a nightmare, um.. a really scary one. i said. What was it about? haley asked. Umm.. clowns. i lied. They all looked at me as if i had done something stupid. Ms. Hena left the room to prepare breakfast and haley and torren went along with her, leo walked out and outside to do chores. I changed into my uniform and stepped outside knowing that they didnt believe me.

I walked out to the small pen and glanced around for the Ahuitzotl, but seeing nothing i began to freak out. I began to walk around the pen quickly knowing it was almost to dark to see. I heard loud growling that sounded more like the squeeling of a car, i looked up seeing her hanging from the top of the pen by her tail. I calmed down and looked at her knowing she didnt want to be there, there wasnt enough water. I walked back to the inn having come up with a plan to catch her mate.

In the inn we were all standing around the table discussing the plan. Okay, this is what were gonna do, we need to find a perfect spot down by the lake for the trap, once we find the right spot, we'll need a distraction while the rest of us wait in hiding for him to attack them, then we'll tranqulize him and problem solved! Anyone willing to be the distraction? i asked after telling them the best plan i could think of. Leo looked as if he were thinking hard, he snapped his fingers. I'll be the distraction! I glanced at him with a frightened expresion remembering the nightmare i had before. What? Im stronger than you think, if he pounces on me i can fend him off, i can run faster than a dog itself. he told me.

Hours past by and we had finished gathering our supplies for the capture, for the Ahuitzotl had gotten smarter seeing how his mate had been captured and learned to avoid large groups. We all walked down to the lake and prepared our positions. Me, torren and haley hid in nearby bushes and leo stood by the water waiting to be attacked. We stayed hidden for about half an hour thinking he wasnt going to apear. Leo turned around to face us and threw his arms in the air, then he turned around just to see the beast fly out of the water knocking him to the ground. He used a nearby stick and shoved the middle into the ahuitzotls mouth to prevent him from biting. Torren and haley were nearly struggling to get out of the bush, but tripping over eachother and getting tangled up and splashing into the water. I stood up staring at them and then back at leo who was still trying to hold him back.

I went to take a step towards him with my tranquilizer in hand ready to shoot my target, but my feet were tangled in roots and when i tried to walk it seemed to yank me back, causing me to drop my gun. I glanced up in time to see the stick snap and the ahuitzotl lunge at him. I shut my eyes tight, but withing hearing nothing but a whir of wind, opened them back up. Haley was putting away her gun while turning to torren to help her out of the water. I looked back at leo hoping he wasnt missing his face. He had the ahuitzotl hanging on his shoulder asleep. I finaly got my feet untangled and ran over to him. A hug, i had given him a large squeezing hug.

I lept back knowing that was a freaky thing to do. Sorry, you scared me! I said trying to make an excuse. We all head back to the inn, Ms. Hena handing haley and torren a towel to dry themselves off. I went to the barn to saddle up our horses, Ms. Hena had given us a small wagon to pull the Ahuitzotl home on, it was like the chicken pen but stronger. We all said our good-byes and mounted up heading home. I had invited Leo to come by and visit sometime and that he was welcome all the time. He agreed to come by every now and then along with his siblings or friends, but seeing that there was barely anyone in the small town, i couldnt think of how he had anyone other than his siblings to hang out with.

And this is Super Natural Hunter Jo, signing off.


End file.
